Lies That Hurt
by Reese's-Pieces-Of-Jane
Summary: Summary: When one of Jane's plans to catch a serial killer goes terribly wrong, one of the CBI's agents are put in danger. And in a reckless rescue attempt, harsh words are said that could change the team forever. Jane/Lisbon, Rigsby/Van Pelt. Angst, Drama and Romance ensured.
1. Catching Gilbert

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been so long since I've written a fanfic, and this is my first one for The Mentalist fandom. I've been literally wanting to write one ever since I saw the episode "Red Badge." Yes it has been that long. So here it is!**

**This story will include dark themes. At some points it is very angsty, but it gets fluffier toward the end. There are quiet a lot of surprises in her too. This story revolves around the SCU team of the CBI. Red John isn't a big character in this story, but he is mentioned. I apologise if some of the characters seem OOC, it just fits the story. Anyway, enough with my rambling, enjoy the story and review!**

**Summary: When one of Jane's plans to catch a serial killer goes terribly wrong, one of the CBI's agents are put in danger. And in a reckless rescue attempt, harsh words are said that could change the team forever. Jane/Lisbon, Rigsby/Van Pelt. Angst, Drama and Romance ensured.**

**Chapter 1: In motion**

It was a quiet day in Sacramento, well it was for the general public. For the Serious Crimes Unit of the CBI, it was just another day in the office. They were dealing with a double homicide.

The team had been working for 2 days. They did have a solid lead, but in Lisbon's eyes that was gone. She stupidly gave Jane permission to put one of his master plans in action. Jane had strong belief in his plan, but he was still getting yelled at by Lisbon.

"Jane how could you be so stupid? It's one thing for you to get a bleeding nose, for insulting the victim's brother, but then you go and put the team's lives in danger? You know, your twisted plans and psychic powers-"

"There's no such thung as psychics." Jane interupted. Lisbon shot him a 'you-should-shut-up-right-now-or-you'll-regret-it' look, before continuing.

"I'm serious Jane. We were so close, but admit it. Your plan didn't work. I have a ton of paperwork on top of it all, and a possible lawsuit, because of you." Lisbon finished.

Jane casually sipped his tea. He was trying to see what went wrong with his plan. He muted out Lisbon, but looked up, when he heard faint footsteps approaching: Van Pelt.

"Boss? Jeremy Donovan's here. He's confessing to killing Stent, but not Gillanders." Van Pelt continued "What do you want us to do?"

Jane smiled, knowing his plan worked. He looked at Lisbon, who was pinching the bridge of her nose. She was completely stressed, Jane could tell and he frowned a bit. She had been stressed out a lot more these few past weeks.

Lisbon let out a deep breath. "Get Rigsby and Cho to question him. We need to get any information out of him. Can you look through all of his bank accounts? See if anything suspicious shows up"

"On it boss." Van Pelt nodded, before going to find Cho and Rigsby.

Lisbon looked over at Jane on the brown, leather couch once more, before turning around and walking to her office. Jane jumped up and followed her.

"Oh Lisbon!" Jane sung. Lisbon ignored him, storming into her office and slamming the door in his face.

Jane smiled, opening the door anyway.

"What do you want Jane." Lisbon snapped.

"Can I question Donovan?"

"No" Lisbon huffed.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeeaase?"

"No Jane."

"Why not?"

"Because all of this-" Lisbon motioned to the piles of paper on her desk. "Is all your fault. And I am not giving you the satisfactory of interviewing Donovan."

"I told you my plan would work, didn't I?" Jane smiled. Lisbon glared at him.

"Fine, I'll admit it. Your plan worked, but you know my job was put on the line."

"I'll tell you what. If you let me question Donovan, I wont bother you ever again." Jane reasoned.

He smiled as he heard Lisbon mutter a "yeah right" under her breath. He knew she loved their teasing and fighting, just as much as Jane did. And he enjoyed teasing Lisbon a lot.

"Fine. Go tell Rigsby to help Van Pelt. I'll be there in a few minutes, don't start until I come." Lisbon said.

"Thanks Lisbon." Jane smiled, walking to the interrogation room.

Jane and Cho has been sitting behind the one-way glass, when Lisbon walked in.

Cho was taking notes of what Jane was saying.

"...Hunched shoulders."

"Jane, Cho. What the hell are you doing?" Lisbon questioned.

"Aah Lisbon, nice of you to join us." Jane said. The three of them were quiet for a minute, before Jane spoke up. "Well, you can let him go now Lisbon."

"Jane I thought you were gonna question him! You said your plan was going to work." Lisbon seethed. She stormed to the door, when Jane stopped her.

"Oh you're right. I wanted to ask him why he's covering for Gilbert."

Lisbon turned around, confusion etched on her face. "What?"

"When Van Pelt said that Donovan was here, I knew my plan had worked. The killer is a master of manipulation. He knew that it was only a matter of time before we would catch him. So my plan was to make him feel safe, surround him with a false sense of security. I knew that whoever confessed to the killing wasn't the killer. In this case it was Donovan." Jane said.

"So Gilbert killed Stent?" Lisbon asked, still confused.

"Yes. And he killed Gillanders too. Donovan might seem like he has power over Gilbert, but he's just a puppet in Gilbert's game."

"But we looked through Gilbert's profile, he has no motive." Cho added.

"Yes, but Tegan Stent was an object to Gilbert. He wanted her, but Gillanders was in the way. So he killed Gillanders when Stent wasn't there, and my guess is Stent showed up and he killed her. A crime of passion if you say." Jane finished.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Cho, question Donovan about Gilbert and Stent. If he comes out clean then release him."

"Yes boss." Cho nodded.

Lisbon walked out of the room, Jane in tow.

As she made her way into the bullpen, Rigsby and Van Pelt looked up.

"Van Pelt find that search warrant for Gilbert's house. Rigsby you're coming with me to arrest Gilbert." Lisbon ordered. The two younger agents nodded and both sprung into action.

**2 hours later**

"Close Cased Pizza!" Rigsby shouted to the team, carrying 3 cardboard boxes. The team cheered, glad that their double homicide case was finally finished.

The team all grabbed paper plates and pizza, before settling back at their desks.

"Hey, where's Lisbon?" Jane asked the team. from his position on his couch.

"She's just finishing the follow-up report." Van Pelt said. As soon as she finished Lisbon walked through the door.

"Great job on the case today guys." Lisbon said, congratulating the team. They all smiled up at her, except Cho, who kept his usual stoic look.

"Yeah Jane. You never did tell us how you knew Gilbert was the killer." Van Pelt wondered.

"It was easy-" Jane started, launching into a description of his complicated plan.

**A/N: Yeah I know it's a slow start. but trust me** **it will get better. **

**PM me or review if you have any ideas that could be incorporated into the story. I really don't mind.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, **

**Reese's-Pieces-Of-Jane**


	2. Richard Pierce

_Sorry for not updating. I actually had 2 chapters planned to release at the same time, but it some how got deleted and I had to rewrite, them, which I actually had no time left to write, because of my Castle fanfic. So sorry for the long wait._

_I don't own the Mentalist :(_

_Oh and there are 'Hunger Games' and 'Castle' references in here. I don't own any of those either. And the names are made up, if that is someone's name, then that is purely coincidental. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

_She was focused, her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Her usual serene face had been taken over by confusion. Her eyes were locked onto equally confused hazel eyes. _

_"Don't make me do this." She choked, tears sliding down her face, and her grip tightening on the gun. The man looked at her, though she felt as if he looked _through_ her.  
><em>

_"Teresa, please. It's not what you think." The man pleaded._

_"Lisbon, just do it." A stern voice ordered, from behind her._

_"I thought we promised to always tell the truth."_

_"It was you. The whole time it was you. You killed her." Lisbon whispered, __making a decision that would evidently change her life._

* * *

><p>Lisbon shot up, panting and taking in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom. She was safe.<p>

"Just a dream. It was just a dream." She whispered to herself. Even she didn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. She knew that her nightmare she just had, was once a reality.

Lisbon took a deep breath, calming herself. She was now fully awake, and knew that trying to go back to sleep was useless. She look at the digital clock next to her, green numbers read that it was 5.45am.

"Great." Lisbon groaned, knowing that it was time to get up anyway. Coffee sounded really good to her.

Lisbon got up and did what she normally did every morning; shower and then straight out the door to get coffee.

The nightmare had been playing through her head and she grabbed at her gold cross, hoping it would bring her some comfort.

Once she did have her coffee, she made her way to the CBI building.

She scanned the bullpen, seeing all the desks empty. She made her way into the office. The first thing she noticed was that the couch held the sleeping figure of her consultant. Lisbon rolled her eyes, as a smile made it's way onto her face.

"Lisbon! You're here earlier than usual. Bad sleep?" Jane guessed, opening one eye. He continued as he saw her wary look. "I can smell your triple shot from here. So I am guessing something, or _someone, _kept you up."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk about bad sleep."

Jane shrugged. "I get plenty of sleep. Just not at night."

"Yeah, I know. The whole building knows. Even the courier knows. He's not even surprised any more when he sees you asleep, on the couch." Lisbon said, placing her coffee down, on her desk.

"Oh yeah! How is Nico?" Jane asked.

"What?"

"You know. Nico, the courier. His wife gave me that really good tea. You know I'm not really a fan of Cham- ." Jane cut himself off, noticing his rambling. "The point is. I do sleep."

"Whatever Jane. I know you sleep. I'm always the one that has to kick you off of the couch." Lisbon smirked. Jane shrugged, walking out of the office.

"I'm hungry, want anything?" He offered, sticking his head back in.

She shook her head. "I'll get you a bearclaw." He finalised.

She let out a small laugh. Relaxing, the nightmare had moved to the back of her mind.

After half an hour, Lisbon heard the elevator. She went into the bullpen to see Van Pelt rushing around.

"Hey, boss. Sorry I'm late, I slept in, and then I forgot that-"

"Van Pelt, it's 7.30. You're not supposed to be here until 8."

Van Pelt looked at her boss, sheepishly. "Yeah, but I though-" She was once again cut off, but not by Lisbon. Both girls looked to where the footsteps were coming fro and saw Cho, Rigsby and Jane walking in.

"Morning guys." Rigsby greeted, his eyes lingering on Van Pelt a little longer. Cho and Jane nodded, Jane's mouth filled with a croissant sticking out of his mouth.

"You guys are here early." Van Pelt commented.

"Jane thought it would be a good idea to text us all saying quote: 'boss is going to kill you, so go to the CBI immediately!' unquote." Cho said.

"I brought food." Jane said, innocently holding up paper bags. This perked Rigsby's interest. Jane looked through the bags.

"Okay, that's great. But when you're done with being a walking food bank, we have a case." Lisbon announced. The team all put their stuff down and looked to their boss.

"SacPD was called early this morning. The person who called in stated that they heard screaming, followed by gun shots. When SacPD arrived at the scene, the body was found hanging from the ceiling."

"Boss, we don't do suicides." Rigsby interrupted.

"Yes, but it tuns out that several factors are pointing to homicide. Apparently the victim was the son of a big time drug lord. The drug lord had tricked a big-time trafficker named Javier Suarvez. Javier owns a shipping dock, which brings in anything from drugs, to prostitutes. So when Javier had made a deal with the drug lord, you can imagine how angry he was when he realized he'd been tricked. So that means the drug lord and his family, have a pretty big target on their backs. A lot of recent killings have been fitted to Javiers M.O, homicides made to look like suicides.  
>2 lawyers, and a prison inmate have been found with the exact same pattern. After a little more research it was found that the had been all connected to our drug lord."<p>

Jane cut in, "What's the drug lord's name?"

"What?" Lisbon asked, confused.

"You keep referencing to the drug lord, as 'drug lord'. Why aren't you saying his actual name?"

Before Lisbon could answer she was interrupted by Hightower.

"Agent Lisbon, there's been a change of plans, could I talk to you in my office?"

Lisbon stood up straighter, hoping that Jane hadn't done anything. She glared at Jane, but his put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." He said, his mouth half-full.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of my team." Lisbon stated confidently. Hightower raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it.

"Okay then, the CBI is off this case. The FBI is coming in-" Hightower held up a hand, to make sure nobody interrupted, mainly Lisbon. " The FBI is coming in because it turns out that one of their agents were undercover. The prison inmate who was killed was Agent Nathan Rodgers, he was initially undercover, but it turned out he was giving the FBI false information, on the drug lord; Richard Pierce. He doubled cross the FBI, he was arrested, but when it was trial day, he was found dead. Now that it seems Javier, is killing in California, that means Richard Pierce is most likely here. So the FBI have sent a team that's investigating the case. So you will actual be sharing this floor with you guys."

"Wait, so you're taking the case off of us, and you're making us share the floor?" Jane asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Hightower questioned.

"Yes, I do-"

"No there's no problem, but why don't we just share the case? I mean, we know the area far better than them." Lisbon added.

Hightower sighed. "You sure do have a stubborn team Agent Lisbon. But I will see what I can do." Hightower left them, but came back a few minutes later, announcing that the FBI were going to be here any second.

"Agent Lisbon, your team do have permission to still be on the case, but the FBI is still in charge, so what they say goes." Hightower finalised, and the team nodded, except for Jane who had taken his place on the couch.

All 7 of them turned, and in walked about 10 different people. Some were carrying high-techc gear, while others had guns and badges. A average-sized man walked up to Hightower.

"Hightower, nice to see you again." The man shook Hightower's hand.

"Yes, Agent Schultz, this is the Serious Crimes Unit. Agent Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt and their consultant Patrick Jane." Hightower introduced, they all shook Schultz's hand, except Jane who waved a hand.

"Ah the infamous SCU, I've heard a lot of good things about you." Schultz said, with a smile. Jane sat up, analysing the man.

"It must hurt doesn't it?" Jane spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Finding out your wife cheated on you, with a guy that's barely out of college." Jane answered. Schultz's face turned a bright red, before he stormed over to Jane. Some of the FBI guys noticed this and rushed over to hold him back, while Lisbon was perfectly capable.

"How dare you say that to me." Schultz hissed.

"What? It's true-"

"Jane shut it." Lisbon said, adding on a dark glare. She let go of Schultz and wiped his suit off, turning to Hightower.

"I will not be disrespected like that." Schultz said. Hightower nodded, glaring at Jane too.

"Of course."

The FBI set up all their stuff, while the team watched, amazed at all the modern technology. Once they were finished, Agent Schultz stood at the front of the room.

"You all now the reason we're here. Before I start, I'll introduce my team. This is Agent Parkson and Gates." Schultz nodded to the two agents standing next to him. Parkson had blonde hair and glasses, while Gates had dark skin and a strong build. "They're our field agents. The two over the are Jaques and Martin, they're our computer people. We understand that the CBI are here to help, but we are in charge."

Schultz carried on for a few minutes, before getting down to the case at hand.

"This is Javier Suarvez." On the screen projector a profile came up of Javier. The photo was hazy but could still be made out. Javier appeared to be 5'11. He had brown hair, tanned skin and a faint scar on his cheek. "Javier was born in Argentina, but immigrated to the U.S, when he was four. His parents were killed in a car crash, and he was brought up in foster homes. at the age of 16 he joined a gang. The leader of the gang took him under his wing, and the business was passed down to him. You know he owns a shipping dock. His cargo includes anything from firearms, to drugs.

He made a deal with Richard Pierce. We had some guys go undercover, but we were double crossed. We knew that Piece was going to be sending in drugs, but we were feed false information by one of our agents. Apparently Pierce tricked Suarvez, and nearly got arrested, but we had to let him go since our evidence had been stolen. Now Javier wants revenge on Pierce." Schultz finished talking as another profile came up. "This is Richard Pierce."

Lisbon stopped breathing, her breath hitched in her throat. She analysed the photo, her blood running cold. She jumped when she felt a shoulder on her. The whole room looked to her.

"Lisbon are you okay?" Jane asked. Lisbon was frozen. She tried to breathe, but there was a huge lump in her throat.

"No, it's not true. No, no, it can't be." Lisbon was whispering now, she was starting to hyperventilate and the room was starting to spin.

_That's not Richard Pierce, it's him. _

The was the last thing Lisbon thought of, before the darkness blinded her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: What do ya think?_


End file.
